Happy Bday Suzette
Suzette: MGA I DEMAND U PUT NEW CHRACTER S IN DA SHOW NOW Mga: geesh chill it! and sorry we cant release the episode bout u on ur bday sorry :( Suzette: hmph *leaves* Suzette: alright tommarow is my day off because my bday is tommarow so here's the list of stuff JEWEL UNROLL THE LISSSSSSSSSSSSSTT Jewel:okay *unrolls list* Suzette: PEANUT DRUM ROLL Peanut: *does drumroll* Suzette: great now here's what I expect The garden all decorated in nice lookin The palace dusted The annual ball and some new fashion The sweetiest of pasteries The fanciest of clothing and AAAAAAAA *trips* All: hahahahahhahahhahhahaahhahahahahaahahhaha Suzette: thats not funny >:( All: sorry *bows* after the long list ............................. Suzette: good now I will see you then *leaves* Bea: how are we going to do this I mean we are quite busy but I don't want to disappoint her I mean but this stuff is a little complicated we arent all rich like she is Jewel: actually I;m rich so I wont be suffering a much as you are Suzette: I am sew excited :D but whatever I'm going to bed Mimi: awww but I not tired! Suzette: GO TO SLEEP BRAT! Mimi: :< Suzette: please Mimi: okay *goes to sleep* The next day ......................... Suzette: um :) hi Spot Spot: hi Suzette: um I was wondering if you could make more art to show off in my art room in da palace Spot: no sorry I can't cuz I'm breaking the Paint the most pictures in 24 hours record Suzette: okay that's fine Suzette: grrrrrrrr she forgooot Mimi: Im swure ewewine else wewemwbers Suzette: I hope so Mimi I just hope so Suzette: hey um Confetti Confetti: lalalala Her cat: MEEEEEEEEEIWWWWWWWRRRR Confetti: no no no persuian its okay it's only my sister, Suzette\ Suzette: yes Confetti: what do you want Suzette: well u always make the best clothing and masks I was womndering if u could sew nice ballgowns n other styles Confetti: um whattttt sorry suz but um I have a concert to work on with misty and peanut tonight Suzette: okay I guess that leaves them about the question Ace: how old are u Mimi: DWEEBHEAD Suzette: Mimi we dont call people that and um ace u all know were immortal even though we tend t act more mature technically in immortal age we are younger then we look Bea: THAT MA LINE! Suzette: ohhhhhhhhhhhh jewel and da group can yall make some fancy decorationsI was jus wondering *curtsys but her dress gets flipped up by specs car* SuzetteL EEEEE *pukls down dress* SPECS! Pix E: sorry but were all quite busy Suzette: i understand *cdisappointed look and starts crying then puts on robde so no one can see her crying* Tippy: WHATS WRONG !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mango: LOL Jewel: MANGO UR NOT IN THIS EPISODE Mango: SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Scraps: what wrong Suzette: NOTHING I NEED TO BE ALONE! I CANT BELIVE THEY FORGOT ABOUT ME AND EVEN WORSE ON MY BIRTHDAY AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH Mimi: thhey coudnt have Suzete: GE TIT RIGHT THEY DID MEAN IT *cries* THEY HATE ME Mimi: *runs out the door* Suzette: NOW GIVE ME PRIIVACY! Bea: hey why is ur sister actin so strange Mimi: well you all were ignoring her and all that plus tommarrow is her birthday Scraps: HEY U FOOLS FORGOT ABOUT HER BDAY IM TELLIN PINKIE PIE ON U!!!!!!!1 Pinkie: what we didnt mean to theres still enough time to plan a party or shall i sayy PAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTAAYYYY :D! Rarity: yep Fluttershy: rarity u traitor hmph! All lalas: *forget suzetets bday* Suzette: *cries* THEY STILL ARE IGNOORING KE THEY DONT LOVE ME THEY HATE ME *cries* Pinkamena: I DIDNT NO *cries with suzete* Cherry: LOOK HERE STOP IT UR NOT GUNNA FORGET ANYMORE MEANIES U GOT DAT All: okay April: hey Pinkie *whiispers* Pinkamena: *turns backt o pinkie* Pinkie:pkay ppkay okay :DDDDD Rosy: hi Suzete: go away Rosy: I just want to see how things are going Suzette: I'm finee Rosy: you seem depressed Suzette: OF COURSE I AM THEY FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY THEY FORGOT ABOUT ME AM I NOT IMPORTANT Rarity: maybe things will be better if you put on a new outfit Suzette: okay *puts on new dress* Rarity: great now walk outside a minute to refresh things Suzette: ookaayyy Mimi: waaaaaaaaaaaaa Suzete: *crying* sorry for yellin at you im sorryyyyyy D,': Mimi: :) its working now guys All: TADA *pops out of nowhere* HAPPY BDAY Suzette in sarcastic tone: I thought you hated me! Ivory: where do yoyu get these ideas Toffee: that's a lie your just as importsnt as anyone else here we need you Cherry: yeah Mari: for you mi lady *puts flower crown on suzette* Blossom: YAY Mimi: I TOLD U I TOLSD U Suzette: ur right they would nver forget Crumbs: LETS GET DIS PARTAY STARTED Pinkie:YAY *dances with suzette* Rarity: HOLD ON SHE IS WITH ME *grabs suzette* Both: GRRRRRRRRRRRR *get into fight* All: *crowds* Suzette: aww thank u guys it's crowded in here ............ :) THE END'Bold text' Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction